Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways
- Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Everest, Julia, Julius, Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = July 17, 2018 September 15, 2018 November 21, 2018 November 22, 2018 February 23, 2019 | writer = Louise Moon | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Royal Kitties" | next = "Pups Save a Duck Pond"}} "Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways" is the first segment of the 12th episode in Season 5 of ''PAW Patrol''. When Mayor Goodway and the twins are late getting back from a snowshoeing, Jake and Everest call the PAW Patrol to search for them. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Jake *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Julia Goodway *Julius Goodway *Mama eagle *Little eagle At the Lookout, Ryder has just finished clearing snow for a space for the pups to play freeze tag. With Chase being "it" for the game, he explains that if he tags one of them, they have to stop moving and can only move when an unfrozen pup tags them, vice versa. When the game starts, Zuma gets frozen together with Skye when she tries to unfreeze him. Rubble also gets frozen along with Rocky when he tries sneaking up to him, leaving Marshall open. As Chase tries to freeze him, he slips and coincidentally unfreezes all the frozen pups but ends up getting caught by Chase. At Jake's snowboarding resort, Julia and Julius are taking a picture with Everest and Jake before their snowshoe hike. Mayor Goodway then mentions to Jake that they should be back before lunch and he reminds them to follow the flags that marked the route. As they head on, Everest also reminds them to constantly check the sky for any signs of a snowstorm. As they hiked, they notice a frozen stream and start to hike towards it out of curiosity. When they reached the stream, Mayor Goodway checks the solidity of the ice with her hiking stick and whips out her phone to take a picture of Julius, Julia and Chickaletta when she confirms the ice is solid. Soon after, a sudden snow storm begins to blow and they start seeking for cover. With luck, they find a small cave and they wait for the weather to pass. As soon as it passes, they start going back onto the trail but to their horror, the flag markers of the route are scattered everywhere due to the strong winds, hindering them from going on. Mayor Goodway then brings up her phone's GPS to navigate the route, but accidentally flings it out of her bag. They see it slide across the frozen stream before flying off a slope and into the clutches of an eagle. Upon what happened, Mayor Goodway suggests on waiting at the spot they are at as she knew that Jake would be looking for them as they will not be back at lunch time. They then wait with their warm gear and granola bars together with Mayor Goodway making whistle blows to signal for help. Back at Jake’s, Jake and Everest notice that the Goodways are not back and begin to worry. Jake calls Mayor Goodway, but receives weird footage of the phone in a bird's nest. They soon call Ryder. As the pups play, Ryder receives the call from Jake and upon hearing about the situation, he summons the pups to the Lookout. The pups all head topside after the usual Marshall shenanigans, where snow is shoveled into the lift and a weather joke is made by Skye and continues on to be briefed on the mission after suiting up. Ryder deploys Skye to use her helicopter to fly to the cliff where Mayor Goodway's phone is to look for the Goodways and Everest to use her snowcat to search the mountain with her mountain knowledge. Ryder and Skye then deploy out of the Lookout and is soon joined by Everest on the way to the cliff. As soon as Everest joins them, Skye notices Mayor Goodway's phone in the bird’s nest and goes on to retrieve it. However, as she lowers down her helicopter's grabber to grab the phone, the eagle's chick appears out behind the nest and jumps onto the grabber. Skye kindly asks the chick to go off the grabber, but it goes onto the phone, making her land to retrieve it, though the risk of the eagle coming back was high. Skye retrieves it successfully, but is spotted by the eagle, leading her back into another eagle chase. While Skye tries to lose the eagle, Mayor Goodway continues whistling for help. As she does so, Julius and Julia are making a sculpture of Chickaletta out of snow with a cape around its neck to signal anyone from the sky that they were there. Mayor Goodway praises them for their smart thinking and artistic talent. When Skye loses the eagle, she lands and passes Ryder Mayor Goodway's phone. Ryder, Skye and Everest then check it for any clues to where they were and conclude that it was due to the eagle that Jake received a weird feedback. Everest also realizes that the previous photo taken was somewhere she knew, which was near Snowshoe Trail. She then leads Ryder and Skye towards it. On the way there, they hear the whistle signal for help and they head towards it with hope that it was the Goodways. Ryder then asks Skye on any insight and she soon finds the Goodways, thanks to the shiny cape on the sculpture. The Goodways soon notice Skye and are ecstatic on being saved. Chickaletta jumps forward in excitement and Mayor Goodway jumps forward to save her. However, she slips onto the frozen stream and slides away, together with Julia and Julius when they try to help her. Skye soon notices the situation and reports in that they were at risk of falling down a frozen waterfall. Ryder and Everest then head towards the edge of the waterfall. With quick thinking, Ryder has Everest tie her grapple to two trees together with her snowboard to stop the Goodways from sliding. She does so quickly and they successfully stop them from sliding. After being saved, they all head back to Jake's resort to rest. When Julius asks about going snow hiking again, Mayor Goodway has already fallen into a deep sleep with Chickaletta. Jake jokes that she has had enough fun for the day and the Goodways thank Ryder and the pups for saving them. Ryder says his usual, but is cut off by Mayor Goodway's snoring and they all laugh it off. *Use her helicopter to fly to the cliff where Mayor Goodway's phone was and look for the Goodways. *Use her snowcat to search the mountain. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Arctic Holiday DVD.jpg|link=Arctic Holiday|''Arctic Holiday'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Snowshoeing Goodways' Pages Category:Skye is a first responder (S5) Category:Everest is a first responder (S5) Category:No backup responders Category:Written by Louise Moon (S5) Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Mayor Goodway is on the title card Category:Julia is on the title card Category:Julius is on the title card Category:Mayor Goodway needs rescuing Category:Julia needs rescuing Category:Julius needs rescuing Category:Chickaletta needs rescuing Category:Jake calls the PAW Patrol Category:Everest calls the PAW Patrol Category:2018 Episodes Category:Snow Episodes